Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of forming fine line patterns of semiconductor devices.
Description of Related Art
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, various double patterning technologies for forming fine line patterns having a pitch or a diameter smaller than the minimum resolution of a photolithography process have been developed.
In general, there are two major double patterning techniques (DPT): Litho-Etch-Litho-Etch (LELE) Double Patterning technique and Self-Aligned Double Patterning (SADP) technique. LELE is much more mature than SADP in terms of process development and design flow implementation, while SADP has stronger scaling potential than LELE due to its smaller design rules on tip-tip and tip-side as well as its intrinsic self-align property.